Continent of Magix
This fictional continent is a large landmass with many countries, mentioned throughout the Winx Club series, dividing up the mainland the the surrounding islands. Nations Kingdom of Sparks *Capital City: Domino *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Sparkish Sparks is one of the wealthiest and most powerful nations on the continent. An unnatural creation, forged in the fires of various wars (with the Chinese Trigram for fire symbolizing it on the flag), and revolutionizing with new technologies, it adopts a imperialist attitude towards the surrounding nations. It's traditional enemy is the tyrannical Whisperia to the northwest. It, along with Solaria and Eraklyon, is one of the three Triad Kingdoms. Kingdom of Solaria *Capital City: Valeria *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Solarian Solaria is the middle of the Triad Kingdoms. It is a semi religious nation, and an observing member of the Religious Pact, with its churches pledging faith to the God of the Sun and Goddess of the Moon. Conflict over which deity to worship has led to a religious civil war on one occasion, but the outcome resulting with the churches pledging faith to both. Fine with its current borders, the nation adopts an isolationist attitude to the surrounding nations while still maintaining good relations with its triad allies. Kingdom of Eraklyon *Capital City: Heraklyon city *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Eraklian Eraklyon is the southern most of the Triad Kingdoms. It is the most warrior like of the three, and is constantly at war with the tyrannical Obsidian to the south, but has gone to war with the Empire to the west before. It maintains a fairly large military due to its warrior nature, and is somewhat xenophobic as a result. It doesn't normally allow foreigners, but Sparks and Solaria are usually the exception. United States of Earth *Capital City: Gardenia *Government: Republic *Head of State: President *Head of Government: Vice President *Demonym: Earthian Earth, also known as the U.S.E., is an unnatural creation, and one of the newest nations to the continent (along with the Republic of Magix). Fresh from the fires of the War for Independence from the Zenith Empire, it is a strong ally with the republic to the south, even becoming a member of the Democratic Union with it and Melody, but is still unfriendly with the empire to the east. It is divided into six regions called states and are represented by the stars on its flag. A freedom loving country, it seals its eastern borders and western seaboard from invasion while opening its north and south to Linphea and Magix. Confederacy of Obsidian *Capital City: New Baltor *Government: Republic *Head of State: Führer *Head of Government: Chancellor *Demonym: Obsidian/Confederate The Confederacy of Obsidian, more commonly known as Obsidian or The Confederacy, is a federated state and one of the 3 most tyrannical nations on the continent. The other 2 being Shadowhaunt and Whisperia. As a member of the Dark Axis Alliance, it seeks to expand its borders through war. But it is never able to get far due to the combined forces of Eraklyon to the north, and Realix and Melody to the east. They've never even managed to conquer peaceful Ohm, which they've failed to do numerous times, but did manage to do so for a time during the Great Continental War until they were pushed back and defeated. Republic of Magix *Capital City: Magix City *Government: Republic *Head of State: President *Head of Government: Vice President *Demonym: Magix Magix, like Earth, is fresh from the fires of the War for Independence from the Zenith Empire. It takes its name from the continent itself, and views absolute rule as a curse. While still unfriendly with the Empire, and Shadowhaunt not to far out to sea, it maintains its wartime ally to the north, and works to build relations with the surrounding nations. Most notably with Tides to the south. It also has good relation with Melody, and is a member of the Democratic Union. Zenith Empire *Capital City: Titania *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: Emperor/Empress *Head of Government: Chairman of the Senate *Demonym: Zenish/Imperial The Zenith Empire is the largest nation on the continent by Total Land Area. Despite the monarchy being absolute, the government still has some say in the going on's across the empire. The most technologically advanced, it prides itself with learning and military, having the largest military and learning system of all the nations, but was still unable to crush the two rebellions in the west. It is somewhat unfriendly with the surrounding nations, and has gone to war the most frequently. It is almost landlocked, with only the northern end of the empire touching the ocean. Kingdom of Linphea *Capital City: Marigold *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Sage *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Linphean Linphea is one of the peaceful nations of the continent. It is mostly forest with several small cities and villages around the kingdom. It has programs created specifically for maintaining the Great Forest of Linphea, which spans across the entire kingdom. It dosent think much about it's military, but maintains a small one simply for self defence. It has good relations with Sparks on the other side of the continent, and U.S.E. just to the south. Commonwealth of Isis *Capital City: Wealthana *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: King/Queen *Demonym: Isian Isis is, next to Sparks, one of the wealthiest nations. Is gets its wealth through deep mining in the northern mountains, some of the most mineral rich on the continent, and prides itself with it. They mine precious metals (gold, silver, copper, etc), precious gems (diamonds, rubies, sapphires, etc), and exploits their value through trade. It maintains a relatively large military, easy to maintain with their wealth, mostly for protecting their borders. Several nations have tried to conquer northern Isis for use of it's mineral deposits, but none have ever succeeded. Kingdom of Tides *Capital City: Andros *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Tideish Tides is a nation with many lakes and rivers within it's borders, and with some of the most splendid beaches on its western shores. It make a lot of its money through tourism and is sometimes called the most visited nation on Magix. It even uses luxury cruses to the nations on the other side of the continent. With its military, it prides itself with its Navy, and has the largest one of any of the nations, but the same can't be said for its army, which is relatively minor, but not enough to say it can't put up a real fight. Melody Federation *Capital City: Harmonia *Government: Republic *Head of State: President *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Mel/Federate Melody, sometimes known as The Federation, is a federated state with a remarkable history, and one of the members of the Democratic Union. It was originally a Monarchy, but after a revolution many generations ago, it became the continents first Republic. It prides itself with the the use of music, even having school solely for the subject, and holds music festivals several times a year. It does get along well with the empire to the north, and gone to war with it before, but all invasions have failed due to the Barrier Mountains separating their borders. It maintains a small military all the same. Principality of Omega *Capital City: Omega Prime *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Prince/Princess *Head of Government: Prince/Princess *Demonym: Omegan Omega is one of the northernmost nations on the continent. Its borders encompass the highest mountain range on the continent called the Omega Mountains, and its people live in high elevation as well as in bitter cold, and the towns and villages are built on cliffs and in valleys. Unlike most, the people of Omega are quite at home in the freezing mountains and use that to their advantage in event that they are invaded. A member of the Imperial Union, it chooses to remain neutral most of the time, but has gone to war before, and maintains a small military for protective purposes. Union of Tir Nan Og *Capital City: New Roxanne *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of state: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Og/Unionist Tir Nan Og, sometimes known as The Union, is a nation compromising a large island with several smaller ones surrounding it. The island is politically divided into four domains run by a Governor that answers to the Monarchy and Prime Minister. The Island Nation is known to be a paradise open to all during peacetime, but in times of war it becomes a fortress that none but allies can enter. It's best relationship is with Linphea to the southeast, but is a traditional enemy with Shadowhaunt even further south. Empire of Realix *Capital City: Sahara City *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: Pharaoh *Head of Government: Pharaoh *Demonym: Realish Kingdom of Shadowhaunt *Capital City: Shadowhaunt City *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Czar *Head of Government: Premier *Demonym: Shadowish Viceroyalty of Espero *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Viceroy/Vicereine *Head of Government: Duke/Duchess *Demonym: Esperan Archduchy of Oppositus *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Archduke/Archduchess *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Opposite Grand Duchy of Hoggar *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Grand Duke/Duchess *Head of Government: Chairman of the Parliament *Demonym: Hoggan Whisperia Empire *Capital City: New Trix *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of state: Emperor/Empress *Head of Government: Emperor/Empress *Demonym: Whisperian Kingdom of Ohm *Capital City: *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: Mahārāja *Head of Government: Shah *Demonym: Ohman Kingdom of Downland *Capital City: *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: King/Queen *Demonym: Downan Kingdom of Light-Haven *Capital City: Roccaluce *Government: Constitutional Monarchy *Head of State: King/Queen *Head of Government: Prime Minister *Demonym: Haveish International Organizations Triad Kingdoms *'Member Nations:' *-Sparks, Solaria, Eraklyon, The Triad Kingdoms, more commonly known as The Triad, is a military alliance between the three kingdoms on the eastern coast of the continent. This alliance is headquartered in a town in the borders of Sparks, not too far from the Sparkish capital, but the ground it sits on is seen as neutral territory. Even if one kingdom goes to war with another country, the others don't necessarily have to join them. Nonetheless, this alliance played a major role in several wars. Democratic Union *'Member Nations:' *-Magix, U.S.E., Melody The Democratic Union is a military alliance between the three Republics of the continent. Headquartered in the city of Pixieville, on the Republic of Magix's western peninsula, it was founded soon after Magix and Earth gained their independence, and originally proposed by the Parliament of Melody. This "Alliance of Democracy", seeks to promote democracy across the continent, and was a major influence in the Great Continental War. Dark Axis Alliance *'Member Nations:' *-Obsidian, Shadowhaunt, Whisperia, The Dark Axis Alliance is a military alliance between the three most tyrannical nations on Magix. They get their name from the fact that they are spread out to the corners of the continent. The three aim to expand their borders using war, and were, for the most part, successful during the Great Continental War, which they initiated, until they were pushed back and defeated. Despite defeat in the conflict, the Alliance still exists, and the nations are still utterly tyrannical. Religious Pact *'Member Nations:' *-Ohm, Downland, Light-Haven, Solaria (observer member) The Religious Pact is an alliance between the most religious nations on the continent. Solaria, being semi-religious and a member of the Triad Kingdoms, is only an observing nation and is therefore not permitted to have its national color on the Pact's flag. The Pact, headquartered on the central island of Light-Haven, seeks to promote enlightenment across the continent. It played a major Role in the Great Continent War, despite Ohm falling early on, and helped the final peace agreement to be ratified. Imperial Union *Member Nations *-Omega, Espero, Hoggar, Oppositus This, usually neutral, military alliance (hence its name) is primarily focused on maintaining free trade in the Magix Ocean. Headquartered in a town in the Omega Mountains, it deals with the protection and regulation of trade and commerce between the offshore nations and those of the mainland. While usually a neutral alliance, its member allies are not prohibited from declaring or going to war, or declining one ally's request to join them in a conflict. It played no part in the Great Continental War, and remained neutral throughout the whole conflict, despite pressure from both sides to join them. Wars and Conflicts War for Independence from the Zenith Empire *Combatants: **Magix and U.S.E. **Zenith Empire *Duration: 8 years *Cause: Zenith's refusal to recognize Magix and U.S.E. Declarations of Independence *Result: Magix and the U.S.E. gain their independence *Course: **Year 1 ***Magix and Earth set up Provisional Governments upon desire for independence. ***Magix and Earth declare independence, Zenith refuses to recognize them. ***Zenith sends forces to maintain imperial hold on regions. ***Local militias clash with imperial troops upon their arrival at capitals. Rebels defeated. War officially begins. ***Magix and Earth regroup, declare alliance, and counterattack. **Year 2 ***Magix and Earth recapture capitals. ***Zenith sends full weight of Armed Forces to crush the rebellion. **Year 3 **Year 4 **Year 5 **Year 6 **Year 7 **Year 8 Solarian Religious Civil War *Combatants: **Solarian Sun god worshipers **Solarian Moon Goddess worshipers *Duration: 7 years *Cause: Conflict over which deity to worship *Result: Nation worships both deities *Course: **Year 1 **Year 2 **Year 3 **Year 4 **Year 5 **Year 6 **Year 7 Sparkish-Whisperian War *Combatants: **Sparks **Whisperia *Duration: 4 years *Cause: Territorial expansion by Whisperia *Result: Whisperian invasion of Sparks repelled, no changes in territory *Course: **Year 1 ***Whisperia invades Northern Sparks without a Declaration of War **Year 2 **Year 3 **Year 4 Great Continental War *Combatants: **'Dark Axis Alliance' **'Triad Kingdoms', Democratic Union, Religious Pact, Zenith Empire, Tides, Linphea, Tir Nan Og. *Duration: 5 Years *Cause: Assassination of King of Eraklyon by Obsidian Terrorists *Result: Dark Axis Alliance defeated, prewar boundaries reestablished. *Course: **Year 1 ***King of Eraklyon is assassinated ***Eraklyon declares war on Obsidian ***'D.A.A' declares war on Religious Pact, and Linphea ***Sparks and Solaria declare war on Obsidian ***Whisperia and Shadowhaunt Declare war on Triad Kingdoms ***'Democratic Union', Tir Nan Og, and Tides, and Zenith declare war on D.A.A. ***'Imperial Union', Realix, and Isis declare Neutrality ***'D.A.A.' launches offensive: ****Obsidian invades Eraklyon, Ohm and Downland. Ohm falls. ****Obsidian invades Melody and Zenith ****Whisperia invades Sparks and Light-Haven ****Shadowhaunt invades Linphea, Magix, Earth and Tir Nan Og Southern Island ***Solaria installs Naval Blockade of Whisperia ***Tides installs Naval Blockade of Shadowhaunt **Year 2 ***Magix and Earth fall to Sadowhaunt ***Shadowhaunt invades Zenith, Tides, and Tir Nan Og Mainland. Offensive in Linphea stopped. ***Light-Haven Northern Island falls to Whisperia ***Downland Western Island and Southern Eraklyon fall to Obsidian ***Whisperia invades Zenith ***Solaria sends forces north and south to aide allies. ***Zenith sends forces in all directions to aid allies **Year 3 **Year 4 **Year 5 Category:Fanfiction